Innocent Until Proven Guilty
by Hitomi Uraya
Summary: Someone followed Kagome, but they only want the Shikon shards... and something else, but not from her. They want Inuyasha. What happens when they finally meet together?


Welcome to all of you new readers that have stumbled upon this small one-shot that was written off of the top of my head. I hope you enjoy it. It is the first Hiten/Inuyasha story out there. A strange and new pairing that I thought I should try. Please review. It'll only take a moment of your time. Thank you.

**_Warning!_ Yaoi is involved.** If you or a family member that might be reading over your shoulder at anytime does not approve of the joining of two men, then please do yourself a favor and hit the back button. If you or a family member that might be reading over your shoulder at anytime does not approve of you reading MATURE themes, then do yourself and them a favor and hit the back button. I am only saying this once, so please heed my warning. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I am only going to say this once… I do not own InuYasha or related characters. I do not profit from this story. Rumiko Takahashi owns them and she profits off of the characters, but not off of my story. I write this for my enjoyment as well as your own. So please do not take my plot and twist it some. Any OCs used are mine and I own them. Do not use them without my permission. Thank you.

* * *

_**Innocent Until Proven Guilty**_

Red eyes flashed as lightning lit up the sky and thunder shook the earth beneath his feet. This storm was not of his creation, but of nature's. Mother Nature was trying to tell him something through his own element, but he did not listen to her. That much is expected from an arrogant male youkai such as himself. His long black hair, which was braided, swayed from the feisty winds that whipped at his face and body. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the girl he had been following for some time. She had led the red-eyed youkai right to that hanyou that had protected her so long ago. He had been tracking them for so long that he had lost track of how long he had been following them, waiting for the perfect opportune to ambush them and take was rightfully his all along… the Shikon no Tama shards. That and something more…

"What in the seven hells is this girl doing now?" he whispered to himself. He watched as the young miko leaned up against one of the trees nearby. Her small hand trailed up her creamy thigh and under her short skirt. He heard a soft gasp escape her lips as a scent spiked. He could smell her… her and her arousal. Her arm jerked slightly as she began to thrust her fingers into her body. Her back slid down the trunk of the tree making her sit on the forest floor. Her legs widened, she pulled the garment that covered her womanly area away, and continued to thrust her fingers into her body. He could see that cherished area perfectly. It was like she thought that no one was following her or watching for that matter. "Damn wench," he muttered as he heard her moan out her self-pleasure. When she brought herself to climax, he cursed himself as he could feel himself becoming hard. As she replaced her garments and straightened out her clothes, he was left with the task of riding himself of his painful erection.

His hand moved between his legs beginning to rub his clothed arousal through his pants. He cursed as she stood and continued on her way like nothing had happened. He stood and, with his hand trying to relieve his erection to no avail, walked silently ten feet behind her. A growl came from deep within his throat when his erection would not go away. His claws dug into the palms of his hands drawing blood from the frustration he felt at not being able to relieve himself. He bit his lips to keep from screaming out. He had to force himself to stay ten feet behind the girl so that he would not go after her, rape her, and reveal himself to her before she reached that good-for-nothing hanyou of hers.

A soft humming of a tune floated out and to his ears. Oh, how he wanted to rape her and relieve himself and kill her in the process, but he could not do that. If he did so, he would be able to track the hanyou down, but that hanyou would kill him before he received his revenge on the hanyou for killing his dear younger brother, Manten. The rain pelted down on their bodies. Why did she not get out of the rain, he wondered.

"Kagome!" the young kitsune child screamed out in surprise. The young child's bright emerald eyes shined with excitement and joy as the girl came to him. The red-eyed man crouched down into the brush waiting for that opportune moment to strike them all. "I'm so happy you're back! What'd you bring me this time?" the kit asked landing and resting on the girl's shoulder. The red-eyed man knew that the girl was a time traveler through this era and another for a while, but he never thought that her friends would know as well.

"I'll give it to you when we get to Kaede's. Okay, Shippo-chan?" The young kit's red-ish brown head bobbed in agreement. The kitsune rambled off everything that had gone on while the girl was gone. It was amazing that she didn't take some duct tape and duct tape his mouth shut because he talked so much! The man followed in the darkness as the two friends made their way to the village through the forest that was named after the hanyou. When they came to the village, he saw that the hanyou was on top of the old miko's hut waiting for the young miko to return from her time.

"Oi! Kagome! What took you so long?" the hanyou yelled out. When the hanyou had said the girl's name, the taijiya and houshi both stood in the doorway looking out.

"I had to get Shippo-chan's surprises and to restock on supplies after the tests I took!" she yelled back to be heard over the roaring wind and raging storm. Tests… That was something the red-eyed youkai did not understand. He had been there when she had explained what they were to that hanyou, but he still did not understand what they were or what they were for. What good were they if they were no use in battle?

"Keh! You and your stupid tests! When will you learn that you taking those stupid tests is not as important as finding the jewel shards?" Her mouth hung open in stupidity for a moment before she recovered from his comments. She defiantly crossed her arms and said the one word that would make that hanyou plummet to the ground face first. Sit… The arrogant hanyou cursed under his breath as he was suddenly pulled down to the ground by the beads around his neck. "Damn bitch!"

"Oswari, Inuyasha," she said once again. The beads dragged him another few inches into the ground. The girl walked into the hut making sure to step onto the hanyou's head, back, ass, and legs to teach him a lesson. Once the curse around his neck lifted so that he was able to stand, the hanyou raced into the hut the yell at her about doing what she had just done. Of course, she played innocent like she had no idea what the hanyou was saying, but she knew, he knew, everyone knew. The young kit waiting patiently for the girl he looked up to as a mother to give him the presents she had brought him this time. "Here you are, Shippo-chan." The young miko pulled out a small basket of candy and toys for him. The kitsune child went straight for the candy ignoring the toys for now.

"Do not eat too much candy now, Shippo. We do not want ye to spoil ye dinner and get sick, now do we?" the old miko asked.

"No, Kaede-baba," Shippo replied slowly eating the candy and not too much of it either to make him become sick of it. The hanyou that had fought with the strange, young miko was now sulking in a corner listening to the rain and thunder as the storm dragged on.

It was well near midnight when the rain finally stopped falling, but one could still see the lightning making the black sky bright and still hear the rolling thunder after the lightning. Mother Nature was still trying to warn him not to go through with this, but he had to if he wanted revenge for his little brother. He would wait… Wait like he had for so long to exact his revenge against this hanyou that had murdered his younger brother. He would wait… for the perfect opportune moment to do as he wish to that hanyou. All throughout the day and ever since he saw Kagome masturbate, he had somehow sustained his arousal. It was time to get rid of it once that hanyou left the hut for something in the middle of the night like he always did.

He didn't have to wait any longer… because that hanyou now had the urge for something. Inuyasha stood, exiting the hut, and leaving the Tetsusaiga behind. A smirk splayed across his tan features as he followed the sleep-dazed hanyou. It was like the hanyou was sleep walking, but knew of his surroundings. The hanyou walked all the way up a steep mountain with the thunder youkai not far behind him. When the youkai came to the top, he found the hanyou without a shirt resting on a large boulder near a fairly large spring. The spring was filled with warm water and was surrounded by sakura trees and different colors of roses. He licked his lips hoping for the best as he approached the hanyou.

"How did I know that you would follow me… Hiten of the Thunder Brothers?" Inuyasha's voice drifted lazily.

"You knew I was watching?"

"Of course I knew. I could smell your scent almost a mile away… as well as your arousal." Inuyasha slowly turned his head facing the disgruntled thunder youkai. "Are you here to make love to me? Fuck me? Or kill me for killing your brother? Or is it a combination of the three?"

"You son of a-"

"I wouldn't finish that if I were you. If you are here to do something, then do it. I'm not stopping you…" _'Not unless it starts to get out of my hands,'_ Inuyasha thought with a grin on his face. Hiten slowly moved towards the grinning hanyou as he removed the armor from his chest as well as his shirt. When the thunder youkai was close enough to the inu hanyou, he captured his lips in a kiss that showed rage, passion, and love all in a simple kiss as the brushing of lips and tongues. "Please, Hiten. Forgive me."

"For killing my brother? No. For seducing me? Hell no. For those rude comments earlier? Of course," the youkai whispered into the hanyou's furry ear atop a head of silver.

"No… Forgive me for killing you."

"I forgive you. It's all in the past. Besides, if you hadn't have killed me, you wouldn't be here today because I wouldn't have been resurrected fully by that witch and learned to be a little less violent… but she died by my hand for trying to make me a slave. It all works out anyway." Golden amber orbs widen in surprise at that comment. A chuckle escaped Hiten's throat at the look on Inuyasha's face. "Don't worry. I won't be to harsh on you." That relaxed the hanyou slightly as the youkai kissed his tan neck. The youkai was on top of the hanyou in a moment like a flash of lightning and was pressing their hard arousals together. Their lips met in a gentle kiss with their tongues melding together in a dance of love and passion.

Inuyasha's hands trailed down the thunder youkai's back to run over that firm ass and to grip those taut thighs of the youkai's. The thunder youkai's tongue tickled the roof of his mouth before those fangs bit down on his lips drawing a small stream of blood. The hands on the youkai's thighs moved up that tan, bare chest and back down to between the thighs to gently grip that wondrous erection that was meant for him to take. He arched into Hiten's mouth as it took his nipple into that warm and talented cavern. "Where did you learn all this, Hiten-kun?"

"Shhh. Don't talk, Inuyasha," the youkai whispered against the hanyou's smooth skin making the said hanyou shiver in delight. The youkai hadn't even noticed that the hanyou had called him a loving name. It had been overlooked, overplayed, and yet, still slightly noticed by both of them. Inuyasha had a blush tingeing his cheeks, but Hiten had a grin on his face. When the lightning flashed in the sky, it gave the thunder youkai the appearance of the devil himself. The hanyou gasped in surprise when his pants were removed from his body with one vicious yank. Hiten pressed his chest to Inuyasha's arousal as he kissed the hanyou's abdomen with feather light lips. Hips bucked, a back arched, and a gentle moan came from the lips of an inu hanyou needing release from everything.

"Ahhn… Hiten. Please. Hurry!" A gasp came from the boy's lips when he felt his erection engulfed in a warm, wet cavern. The thunder youkai hummed in delight. The youkai could feel the boy's cock harden farther as he took more of the boy into his throat trying to bring the hanyou pleasure. Scarlet orbs looked up past a small mass of silver hair to look at the golden eyes of the boy. The inu had propped himself up on his elbows, but he couldn't keep his eyes focused on the youkai or keep his head up from falling backwards in pleasure as he moaned out.

Hiten's talented tongue ran along the underside of the cock in his mouth. His hands moved the boy's legs farther apart before he gently kneaded the boy's sacs. He teased the boy's tip with his tongue running over the slit. A scream ripped itself from the hanyou's throat as he released his seed into the man's throat bucking slightly. The youkai swallowed the boy's bittersweet liquid. His scarlet eyes closed before he turned Inuyasha onto his stomach. The hanyou was yanked up onto his knees and his thighs were spread as far apart as they would go. A gasp came from the boy when Hiten's tongue licked at his entrance. Whines came from Inuyasha as he tried to gain more pleasure from Hiten's tongue by thrusting backwards, but the thunder youkai pulled away each time he tried to shove the tongue into himself.

"Not yet," the youkai whispered. The hanyou looked over his shoulder at the youkai to see as to why he wasn't touching him anymore. The controller of thunder was removing his pants. A distressed whimper came from the hanyou when he saw the size of the youkai's arousal. There was no way that was going to fit inside of him! "Don't worry. It'll fit all in due time, Inuyasha," Hiten said answering Inuyasha's unspoken words. The thunder youkai picked the inu up off of the boulder and placed him into the warm water of the spring. The warm water relaxed both of them to where they were kissing slowly and lovingly. Their tongues melded together in a dance for dominance over the other, but they knew who would win. The one that had more stamina deserved to be placed on the top and at this moment, it was the thunder youkai named Hiten, which was also a sneaky little bastard.

Inuyasha's eyes widened in surprise when he felt two digits probe into his body. He hissed into the kiss from the pain. The youkai kissed him deeper gently pushing him up against a rock in the water. The digits were shoved in farther. When the hanyou had finally become accustomed to the feeling, the digits disappeared from his body. He whined from the loss, but was silenced with a chaste kiss to his lips before he was turned away from the youkai in front of him. "Hi-Hiten?" he panted.

"You may want to grab the boulder and hang on tight, love. It's going to be one hell of a ride," Hiten whispered as he pressed his throbbing arousal into the inu hanyou's thigh. The hanyou nodded as he crossed his arms onto the rock finding a lip in it to hang on. He rested his head on his forearms waiting. The thunder youkai gripped the hanyou's thighs spreading them apart. The youkai cupped the hanyou's buttocks in his hands pressing his thumbs into the entrance slightly. He guessed that the hanyou hadn't let anyone take his body since he had been born into the world. Hiten positioned himself between his two guiding thumbs and slowly pushed himself into the hanyou.

"Hiten," Inuyasha moaned softly. Tan hands ran along his arms before fingers slid into the lip he held onto for dear life. The muscles in his entrance clenched around the cock inside of him as those fingers laced with his. He felt the youkai behind him thrust into him gently at first before picking the speed up slowly.

"You're mine, Inuyasha… No one else's." The hot breath tickled the hanyou's ear making it swivel on top of the head of silver hair. "Remember that."

"Hai," he whispered as the youkai grasped his cock gently. He gasped feeling the cock inside of him deep within him as Hiten thrusted harder into him. Inuyasha pushed his hips back into the youkai's loving the way he felt the body behind him pulsing against the back of his thighs.

The scarlet-eyed thunder youkai grasped his thighs suddenly and slowly pulled Inuyasha to a horizontal position. The pleasure the hanyou felt couldn't be put into words. The hanyou was moaning and groaning out in pleasure. A scream ripped itself from the boy's throat as he released his seed into the water and felt his lover release inside of him. Inuyasha was slowly placed back on his feet as Hiten pulled out of the hanyou. The thunder youkai gently raked his claws along the hanyou's sides pressing against the other's body. "Want another round or are you tired to do it again, hanyou?" the man whispered.

"I can't, Hiten. I'm… too tired to do it again," Inuyasha rasped with his sore throat from screaming too much. He heard the thunder youkai huff from behind him as he couldn't feel the youkai against his body any longer. The hanyou turned and clung to the youkai's arm trying to keep the man with him. "But… could you stay with me until dawn?"

"You and I both know that if we stay here, I won't be able to contain myself from ravaging you again. Besides, you have to get back to your friends before dawn. It's best if we don't stay here or with each other. Best if we head our separate ways." Hiten pulled from the hanyou's grasp climbing out of the warm water of the spring. He collected his clothing and dressed himself again. "I'll be close," the youkai whispered knowing that the hanyou had heard him before disappearing into the dark night.

The hanyou's head fell against his chest to hide his face with his bangs as tears fell from his eyes. He cried because he had wanted the thunder youkai to come back with him and join his group of friends to look for the Shikon no Tama shards with them, but the youkai had left. What had the youkai meant when he said that he'd be close, the inu hanyou wondered as he climbed from the spring. He found his clothes and yanked them onto his body once again. He made the slow and long journey back to the hut owned by the old miko by the name of Kaede. When he reached the hut, he was confronted by the youngest of the group, Shippo.

"Where have you been, Inuyasha? Kagome-chan's been worried about you!" the young kit wailed as he hopped up onto the hanyou's shoulder. When Inuyasha did nothing to be rid of him, the young kitsune was worried for the hanyou. What had happened last night to make Inuyasha so quiet and dejected from reality? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, runt. I'm fine." His voice was quivering still. He had managed to stop the flow of tears, but his voice was still unsteady from being rejected by the scarlet-eyed youkai. "Why don't you go get Kagome and tell her I'm back?"

"Okay." Shippo hopped off of the hanyou's shoulder running to find the young miko. "Kagome-chan!" The young teenage girl turned and caught the kit when he jumped up into her arms. "Inuyasha's back, but he's acting weird."

"How so?"

"He didn't hit me or yell at me when I jumped onto his shoulders. I think something happened to him last night." The girl walked back to the hut as the kit ran off to find Sango and Miroku to inform them as well.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked softly as she entered the hut.

"Yes?"

"Shippo told me you are acting weird." She kneeled next to the hanyou she thought of as a friend.

"He's just imagining things. It's just because I didn't hit him."

"Why didn't you?" Inuyasha glanced at the girl and then looked away into a corner with a faraway look in his eyes and expression. "Shippo's right, Inuyasha. You are acting oddly."

"I'm fine, Kagome. I'm just thinking more about life than I did before," he murmured as he stood. He walked from the hut brushing past the taijiya and houshi that had just come into the hut. The hanyou stared at the ground he was walking as he unconsciously and unknowingly made his way to the tree Kikyo had sealed him to for fifty years. He looked up at the tree. "Forgive me, Kikyo. I did nothing to you. I didn't want you to die. And I sure as hell didn't love you the way you loved me. I just can't trust anyone. That's just the way life is. We're all untrustworthy for each other," the hanyou whispered as he trailed his hand over the area his body had occupied long ago. He climbed into the tree. Closing his eyes, he forgot about everything other than the love he and Hiten had made hours ago in the middle of the night. A single tear fell from the corner of his right eye as he remembered the moment the youkai left him alone in the warm water of the spring.

"Why do you cry a tear of sadness? Little brother…" Inuyasha's eyes flung open at the sound of the voice. So familiar and yet, so foreign to him. He turned his face as he stared at the intruder of his privacy… his older half-brother taiyoukai of the western lands… Sesshomaru.

* * *

Na-kun here. There will be a sequel to carry on this short one-shot. Well, it isn't short. More like long, but that doesn't matter. Gets the point across slightly. I've had this idea in my head for a few months and had writer's block as well as school going on. But since it was a snow day today, I thought to finish it up and load it. Hope you have enjoyed. Please review because it'll only take a moment of your time. Thank you.

_Naraku:_ Why wasn't I in the story? I am in your name!

_Na-kun:_ Yes, but I don't have any use of you as of yet. You can wait… can't you?

_Inuyasha: _He can't wait because he has a really bad erection and he wants to fuck me to hell and back.

_Na-kun:_ Will you not curse in this house! There's absolutely no cursing in this house!

_Sesshomaru:_ That didn't stop you from cussing out the computer you type on.

_Hiten:_ Sesshy here's right. You did cuss at the computer for not doing as you wanted it to…

_Na-kun: _Oh, shut your pie holes and let the readers do what they want… I need to work on the sequel anyway. Even thought I don't know the name of it just yet!


End file.
